


Last Hurrah

by theunluckyghost



Series: Stony tales. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Stony - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: Tony despierta, resacoso y cansado, en su cama, después de haber pasado mas de un mes desconectado de la realidad.Nada fuera de lo común en su rutina, hasta que que descubre a la persona con la que esta compartiendo cama





	Last Hurrah

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por la canción del mismo nombre de Bebe Rexha

No supo si fue el brillo de la luz entrando a la habitación o el punzante dolor de cabeza que se clavaba en su sien, o si la luz era la causa de su dolor de cabeza, o si era el dolor de cabeza lo que hacía tan molesta la luz de la que normalmente ni se percataba. No sabía si tenia algún tipo de relación entre sí. Dios, por no saber no sabia ni cómo había logrado llegar a su cama, o qué había hecho una vez allí. Bueno, se podía hacer una idea, pero recordarlo, precisamente recordarlo, no lo hacía, dudaba ser capaz de hacerlo realmente en algún momento. No en un futuro cercano al menos. Tampoco podría importarle menos.Abrió los ojos despacio , tras varios intentos fallidos, la sabana blanca le cubría los ojos y todo se veía de un tono azulado por el destello que emitía su reactor ARC, interrumpida por un brazo que descansaba apoyado sobre él. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del calor cercano a su cuerpo, un calor más intenso que el de la propia sabana. Al parecer no había dormido solo, uno de sus brazos descansaba entorno a la cintura de _alguien_ que de nuevo no lograba recordar, por no poder recordar no recordaba ni si era un hombre o una mujer. Y, de nuevo, tampoco le importaba demasiado. A decir verdad, poco le importaba nada a parte de quitarse aquel dolor punzante que le impedía pensar con claridad. Se revolvió entre las sabanas, apartando a su anónimo invitado de él para poder levantarse. Sentado en el costado de la cama se frotó los ojos con pesadez.

 

—JARVIS.— Murmuró en lo que lograba ponerse de pie, comprobando que el suelo no se movía bajo sus pies. No demasiado al menos.

 

—Buenos días, señor Stark.— La respuesta de la IA fue casi inmediata. Tony miró unos segundos a través de la ventana antes de volver a frotarse los ojos. El simple hecho de mantenerlos abiertos dolía. ¿Qué tanto había bebido? Mas de la cuenta, seguro, como siempre. 

 

—¿En que mes estamos? —Preguntó, por qué que era medio día lo podía ver, pero había perdido la cuenta de los días que había pasado encerrado en el taller y después de aquella fiesta, o de lo poco que recordaba de la misma, no descartaba haber dormido más de un día completo. 

—Abril, señor.— Las palabras de la inteligencia artificial cortaron el hilo de sus pensamientos, de haber estado bebiendo algo habría escupido. 

 

—¿Abril? ¿Desde hace cuánto?— Habría alzado la voz de haber podido hacerlo sin sentir que la cabeza le estallaba. 

 

—Desde hace 12 días, señor.— Y Tony bufó, porque estaba bastante seguro de que la ultima vez que miró un calendario apenas estaban en la primera semana de marzo. Por unos segundos se sintió desorientado y perdido. Aunque eso quizá tenia más que ver con la borrachera que con el hecho de llevar más de un mes desconectado del mundo. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo más, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Necesitaba salir a por algo para el dolor igualmente, fuera cual fuera la respuesta. 

 

Se pasó la primera camiseta que encontró y salió a tientas, intentando andar sin tener qué sostenerse de la pared. Todo marchaba bien, parecia estar ganándole la batalla a su poco colaborador equilibrio, hasta que tuvo a la vista su destino, la cocina, donde guardaba las pastillas y el coctel de cosas que podían ayudar a hacer un poco mas llevadera la resaca. Sin embargo su estomago decidió que tenia otros planes para él, oblogandole a pasar por el baño antes que nada. Se enjuagó la boca cómo pudo antes de retomar su rumbo a la cocina. Apenas había logrado llegar a la isla de la cocina cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse por el mismo pasillo que él acababa de recorrer. Al parecer su pelea con su estomago había despertado a su, aun anónimo, acompañante. Estaba preparado para decirle a quien quiera que apareciera por esa puerta que estaba demasiado cansado y de demasiado mal humor como para aguantar cualquier tipo de conversación incomoda post-borrachera. Lo que no se esperaba era que quién apareciera fuera Steve donperfecto Rogers y no a un ligue de una noche. Porque la sola idea de pensar en qué Steve hubiera sido su ligue de aquella noche hacía que su cerebro colapsara. Steve se paró a unos metros de él, alzando una ceja y Tony juraba que podía escuchar las replicas agolparse en la garganta del rubio. No estaba listo para tener aquella conversación. No ahora. Intentó cortar el reclamo antes siquiera de que empezara. 

 

—No lo digas. Lo que sea que estes pensado, guárdatelo hasta que me haya tomado al menos un café.— Quería que sonara como una amenaza, de verdad que lo intentó, pero terminó siendo algo a medio camino entre una exigencia y una suplica. Dios, realmente no se veía capaz de lidiar con los reclamos de Steve, no en aquel momento. 

 

Contra todo pronostico pareció funcionar, porque tras mirarle unos segundos, Steve pareció dispuesto a dejarlo estar. Eso o a dejarle a él en paz con su resaca, porque unos momentos después el chico relajó el gesto y pasó por su lado. A saber a dónde, quizá a largarse para no verle así, pensó Tony. Recordar que cojones hizo la noche anterior empezaba a parecerle algo mas necesario. Su estomago decidió que aquel momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para amenazar con hacerle volver corriendo al baño, haciendo que el dolor lo nublara todo por unos segundos, impidiéndole ver a donde se dirigía Steve El dolor se calmó con el paso de los segundos, permitiéndole erguirse, mas o menos, todo lo que su cansado cuerpo le permitía. Quizá su tan poco sana costumbre de comer -si es que a lo que el hacia cuando estaba trabajando se le podía llamar comer siquiera-entre poco y nada durante sus largos periodos en el taller, lo había empeorado todo un poco. 

 

Observó la superficie dónde estaba apoyado, no sabia de dónde habían salido, pero sobre la madera había una botella de agua prácticamente acabada, un par de lapices, un borrador y un bloc de dibujo. En la pagina por la que estaba abierta había un boceto. Era difícil adivinar qué sería. Lo único que se podía discernir en el dibujo era una figura de aspecto humano y algo del fondo, pero no se podía adivinar aun quién era, o él estaba demasiado ido como para reconocerlo. Era claramente de Steve, reconocía vagamente su forma de dibujar, sin embargo no sabía cuándo diablos lo había hecho, porque estaba seguro de que le había visto salir de su cuarto hacia tan solo unos minutos. Así que Steve debería haber estado en su casa antes de que el llegara, claro que para eso se tendría que haber dejado la puerta abierta, porque hasta donde sabia el rubio no tenia llaves, a no ser que Pepper… ¿Pero por qué iba a darle Pepper a Steve las llaves de su casa? Bufó, sobandose las sienes, era demasiado para su cansada y deshidratada cabeza.Seguía mirando los trazos en el papel cuando un brazo se interpuso en su linea de visión, dejando ante sus ojos una taza y un par de pastillas. Al parecer ese _algo_  que Steve había ido a hacer era un café para él. 

 

—Tiene la suficiente cantidad de leche como para que no te haga echar hasta la primera papilla.— Comentó el capitán al ver que se quedaba mirando la taza con cierta estupefacción. En realidad Tony solo estaba sorprendido por la atención del contrario. Steve y él no solía ser serviciales el uno con el otro precisamente. Pero necesitaba demasiado ese café como para comentar nada al respecto. Tony le observó mientras el otro hablaba, Steve parecia fresco como una rosa a pesar de que parecía no haber dormido mucho más que él ¿a caso el super suero también le daba impunidad a la resaca? 

 

Se acomodó en una banqueta, con la taza entre las manos, agradeciendo la calidad que desprendía sin decir palabra. Steve bajo la vista, reparando entonces en que sus cosas estaban ahí, que habían estado ahí toda la noche. Cerró el bloc como si le diera vergüenza y lo dejo a un lado. En su cabeza, la excusa de que si lo dejaba ahí podría mancharse sonaba perfectamente aceptable. Tony se tragó las dos pastillas con el primer trago de café, suplicando para sus adentros que hiciera efecto lo antes posible. No fue hasta que no tuvo medio café en el estomago y estuvo seguro de que su cuerpo ni le iba a hacer vomitarlo que no volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Steve, quien no había apartado la mirada de él y parecia analizar cada una de las secuelas que la falta de descanso y el exceso de alcohol habían dejado en sus facciones. El moreno se mordió la mejilla por dentro, no estaba seguro de si debía preguntar, pero sentía que su cabeza estallaría si no lo hacia. Aun que probablemente si la respuesta a su pregunta era si estallaría igualmente. 

 

—Entonces, tu y yo… ayer…—Normalmente no le costaría tener aquella conversación, no le importaría de hecho, incluso borracho podría disfrutar de sacarle los colores al otro con preguntas comprometidas. Pero se trataba de Steve, era mucho mas que una pequeña rabieta lo que estaba en peligro entre ellos si la cosa se torcía. Y le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para asegurarse de esconder todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos bajo aquel gesto de absoluta indiferencia y superioridad. Estaba tan enfrascado en intentar seguir el hilo de sus propios pensamientos que casi se pierde el movimiento de cabeza que el rubio hizo para contestar, negando tras un par de segundos de duda, probablemente el tiempo que tardó en comprender lo que le estaba preguntando. En aquel momento Tony se dio cuenta de que no tenia completamente claro si esa era la respuesta que había esperando, la que quería que fuera. Se aclaró la garganta entonces para volver a hablar.

 

— ¿Qué coño pasó anoche entonces? — Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que el por qué el Capitan America había terminado en camiseta de tirantes, con el pelo todo revuelto, en su cama, no podía tener una explicación sencilla ni banal. Y su memoria no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. 

 

—Pepper me llamó anoche porque no era capaz de localizarte. Necesitaba hacer no sé que de la empresa, intento explicármelo pero era demasiado técnico. Quería hablarlo contigo antes de ir a hacerlo pero no podía atrasarlo, así que me pidió que viniera a asegurarme de que estabas bien, donde fuera que te hubieses metido, en lo que ella iba a Industrias Stark. 

 

Steve paró y Tony le miró, alzando ambas cejas, en un gesto entre la impaciencia, la frustración y la incomprensión. Porque en su mente de acercarse a ver cómo esta alguien a terminar durmiendo en su cama había un paso, y seguía sin comprender cómo habían pasado de una cosa a la otra. Sobre todo porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que de casa había salido, así que no le podía haber encontrado ya allí. 

 

—Me dejó la llave de repuesto y me acerqué a ver si todo estaba bien pero no estabas. Como ya estaba aquí decidí esperarte un rato, por si acaso habías salido a hacer… lo que sea que pudieras estar haciendo a esas horas de la noche. —No había acritud en el tono de Steve, no solía haberlo, no le estaba reclamando por no haber estado en casa a pesar de que sospechaba que le había hecho recorrerse media cuidad en su busca. El hombre desvió la mirada hacia el bloc que había quedado a un lado, y Tony le siguió con sus propios ojos. Oh, así que por eso estaba ahí, había estado dibujando mientras le esperaba. Eso tenia sentido. Volvió a alzar la vista haciaSteve cuando este continuo explicando.— Como pasaron varias horas y no aparecías le pedí a JARVIS que te localizara. En un principio solo iba a cercarme, asegurarme de que estabas bien y marcharme, pero cuando di contigo estabas demasiado borracho, apenas si te tenias en pie. Así que te traje de vuelta a casa.— Una nueva pausa, acompañada de un nuevo gesto de Tony, porque acompañar a alguien a casa y terminar en su cama no era lo mismo, no en aquel contexto al menos. Steve dudo unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.— Como he dicho no te tenias en pie, así te acompañe hasta el cuarto, había pensado en dormir en el sofá, pero una vez allí no me dejaste irme. 

 

Tony estaba a punto de replicar pero un flashazo acudo a su memoria, era un vago recuerdo, apenas una escena. El enganchando a Steve por los hombros para arrestarle consigo a la cama. Por unos momentos se planteó estar delirando, porque el Capitan America tenia fuerza de sobra como para permanecer de pie ante las insistencias de un borracho, incluso si ese borracho era él, pero por otro lado era Steve, era lo suficientemente inocente como para ceder a sus ebrios caprichos. Se frotó la sien con los dedos antes de dar otro trago al café. En parte agradecía haber estado tan borracho como para haberse quedado dormido según tocó la cama, porque sabía que de no ser así habría intentado algo. Y eso hubiera sido fatal. Aunque no pensaba admitir, ni siquiera a si mismo, que le jodía mas la idea de que hubiera pasado algo entre ellos y no recordarlo, que el que hubiera pasado algo entre ellos en sí.

 

Estuvo un rato en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos, en un intento de rescatar algún otro recuerdo, por pequeño que fuera. Su cabeza no parecia dispuesta a colaborar. A pesar de todo Steve se mantuvo en silencio, observando con aquella mirada suya, esa que indicaba que estaba pensando en vete tu a saber qué. Era una mirada intensa, al principio a Tony le había puesto de los nervios, la sentía siempre en su espalda, dispuesta a juzgarle desde la superioridad moral de quién tiene todas las respuestas. Aquella mirada había sido el origen de muchas de sus frustraciones y peleas. Con el tiempo Tony había terminado viendo algo más en esa forma de mirar, un poco menos de jucio y un poco más de intento por comprender. No sabia si era solo un intento de su cabeza por justificar al rubio para no sentirse atacado de forma constante, pero realmente no creía que Steve estuviera constantemente juzgando sus formas, si no que intentaba darles un sentido. Uno mas allá de la popular opinión de que sencillamente era un capullo excéntrico. Aun así en todo el tiempo que estuvo en silencio no escuchó a Steve decir una sola palabra, era como si supiera que necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que acababa de contarle. Como si fuera la primera vez que despertaba con alguien que no recordaba en su cama. Aunque ese alguien no solía ser su compañero, así que lo mismo sí que necesitaba ese tiempo. 

 

Alzó la vista, encontrándose con aquella mirada, esa que tanto le había perseguido, y no pudo evitarlo. Con Steve su, ya prácticamente inexistente, filtro cerebro-boca, desaparecía por completo. Era como si su mera existencia le hiciera saltar. 

 

—Ohg.—gruñó entre dientes, aun con la taza de café entre las manos— venga, suéltalo.—Steve le observó confuso, sin entender de lo que le hablaba.— Puedo escucharte pensar y me esta levantando de nuevo el dolor de cabeza, así que suelta lo que sea que te haga mirarme así. 

 

Steve pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de hablar, como si estuviera meditando si debía o no decirlo. 

 

—No puedes seguir así, Tony. Te esta consumiendo. — El moreno tenia un “Pero si estoy de maravilla, os preocupáis demasiado” ya preparado en la punta de la lengua, una absurdamente obvia mentira que había pronunciado ya demasiadas veces como para llevar la cuenta. Sin emabargo en el momento que el rubio le miró supo que nada de lo que saliera de su mente iba a sonar realista. No después de que le arrastrara a casa desde vete a saber donde, ni después de que le hubiera retenido para usarle de almohada y, definitivamente, no después de que le hubiera escuchado vomitar hacia menos de una hora en el baño. 

 

—Estoy trabajando en ello.— Porque realmente no sabia como explicar que realmente estaba harto de despertarse con aquellos insufribles dolores de cabeza, harto de no recordar, de tener que lidiar con demonios que en vez de disiparse con el alcohol le perseguían cada vez más. Pero de algún modo era difícil, era muy difícil ponerse freno una vez empezaba. Porque por mucho que odiara la sensación del día siguiente en ese momento… la sensación de evadirse, una vez tenía un poco ya no era capaz de parar hasta que no iba demasiado lejos, o hasta que alguien le paraba los pies. 

 

La mirada escéptica de Steve le dijo, sin necesidad de ninguna palabra, que no se creía ni media palabra de lo que había salido por su boca. Le molestaba, pero también podía entender el motivo. Mentiría descaradamente si dijera que era completamente injustificado que no se fiara de él. Suspiró, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerle la mirada. 

 

—No, de verdad, después de lo de este fin de semana he tenido suficiente. Este ha sido mi ultimo brindis por un tiempo. —Dijo completamente convencido de si mismo, alzando la taza de café en el aire como si brindara. Con la seguridadque siempre tenia en sí mismo. Estaría resacoso y cansado, pero no se iba a derrumbar. No del todo. Sin embargo la mirada de Steve no cambio. 

 

—Tony, le dijiste eso a Pepper la semana pasada.

 

—No es como si hiciera daño a nadie de todos modos ¿no?

 

—A ti mismo. 

 

El moreno le sostuvo la mirada a Steve unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño, intentando saber qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del contrario. Terminó por encogerse de hombros, como si aquello no importara, porque no quería que importara, y sobre todo no quería pensar en que pudiera tener importancia, en que al otro le pudiera importar. Porque estaba la mierda esa de que eran compañeros y se preocupaban los unos por los otros y todo eso, pero supuestamente todos le tenían por un multimillonario excéntrico y autodestructivo que se creía con derecho a jugar a los héroes por tener el dinero y los conocimientos para construirse un super traje. Y estaba bien con ello. Lo que le descolocaba era, de hecho, que Steve pudiera pensar de otra forma. 

 

—No necesito que me des una charla sobre lo autodestructivo que es el alcohol ¿vale? —Bufó frustrado, incorporándose tanto como su agotado cuerpo le permitía. Estaba bastante seguro de que le mantenía en pie mas el orgullo que su propia capacidad física. Y es que Steve, ahí, de pie, fresco como una lechuga a pesar de la evidente falta de sueño y descanso no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Saber que era cosa del suero y que en sus orígenes Steve había sido un niño bastante mas delicado no lo hacía mas sencillo. El rubio se acercó un poco, intentando que su gesto fuera lo mas tranquilo posible. En su propia ofuscación se movió mas deprisa de lo que debería, tambalenadose. Demasiado poco suelo, demasiado alcohol aun en su sistema y demasiados pocos reflejos como para reaccionar a tiempo e irse de bruces. Sin embargo en vez de la dura placa de piedra de la isla golpeando contra su cara sintió el cuerpo de Steve sosteniéndole con cuidado. Se habría encontrado a si mismo maldiciendo, de nuevo, los reflejos de super soldado de no ser porque eran lo único que le salvaba de abrirse la crisma contra su propia encimara.

 

—No pretendo darte la charla, solo quiero ayudar.—Dijo el capitán cuando Tony pareció lograr estabilizarse y recuperar el equilibrio. El moreno alzó la vista, con los labios apretados en una fina linea, tratando de averiguar si aquello era algo que Steve haría por cualquiera de sus compañeros o si por algún motivo había decidido brindárselos solo a él. Porque una parte de su mente le gritaba que era el capitán America de quien hablaban, que haría lo que fuera por cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero otra se esforzaba en asegurar que no te dejas arrastrar a la cama de un borracho para que te use de almohada solo por compañerismo y que Steve podría haberse escaqueado de aquello sin ofenderle en lo absoluto, porque no recordaría nada de lo sucedido cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente. Terminó por morderse los labios para no estallar, lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora era discutir con Steve. Sin embargo, las palabras siempre terminaban escapando por algún lado, no podía evitarlo. Sencillamente era incompatible con él. Menos aun estando resacoso y cansado. 

 

—No tienes por qué, realmente no es para tan…— Pero Steve no le dejo terminar la frase siquiera, le interrumpió antes de que pudiera completar la excusa. 

 

—No es que tenga, es que quiero.— Pero claro, no sería Tony Stark si no tuviera golpe y respuesta para todo ¿no?

 

—Nadie quiere andar haciendo de chofer a un borracho, Capi.—Por reflejo al haber estado a punto de perder el equilibrio se había sostenido en lo que se había cruzado en su camino, es decir Steve. Así que cuando apretó los puños, molesto y frustrado, realmente estaba empujando las palmas apretadas contra los brazos ajenos, pero su embotado cerebro estaba tardando más de lo esperado en procesarlo. Igual que no parecia del todo dispuesto a darse cuenta de que a pesar de que el contrario no le había soltado a pesar de estar ya completamente estable. 

 

—No me estoy ofreciendo a hacerte de chofer. — Aclaró el contrario, aunque Tony cada segundo que pasaba se sentía mas perdido en cuanto a que era lo que el otro pretendía, o quería. 

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces? —Las palabras salieron de su boca sin solas, en su cabezael tono sonaba más demandante y menos frustrado, pero si lograba arrancarle la verdad al estoico Steve se daría por satisfecho. 

 

—Ayudarte a pasarlo, a apartarte de lo que sea que te este haciendo estar así. Estar cuando lo necesites. —Eran palabras genéricas y que, a primera vista, poco o nada aclaraban. Pero el moreno pareció entender el punto. 

 

—¿Por qué? —No era un reproche aunque lo pudiera parecer, era más incomprensión que cualquier otra cosa. 

 

—Porque me importas. Eres…—La frase de más alto quedó cortado por un sonido de exasperación emitido desde la garganta de Tony, quien no le dio tiempo a retomar la frase, adelantándose él.

 

—Como me sueltes eso de que somos compañeros y nos tenemos que ayudar juro que te mando a la mierda en este mismo instante.—Steve negó con la cabeza. 

 

—Sabes que no no es eso.— Aunque realmente era un no solo es por eso. Porque claro que ayudaría a cualquiera de sus compañeros si lo necesitaran, los vengadores estaban mas cerca de ser una familia, una un tanto peculiar cabe decir, que de ser un trabajo. Sin embargo con Tony no era solo compañerismo lo que le empujaba a querer que estuviera bien. Le había costado mucho tiempo aceptarlo, le costaría aun otro tanto poder ponerle nombre y decirlo en voz alta, pero ahí estaba. 

 

Y algo en la forma de decirlo encendió una bombilla en la cabeza del moreno, porque entre ellos la tensión había sido siempre palpable pero había una especie de pacto no escrito para no hablar del motivo de esa constante tensión, más allá de su discrepancia en ciertos temas importantes. Sin embargo entendía lo que Steve trataba de decirle, quizá ninguno de los dos estuviera preparado para afrontarlo directamente, pero lo entendía. Tras unos segundos de duda las comisuras de Tony se estiraron en una sonrisa suave. Quizá por una vez podía concederle al contrario el intentarlo a su modo. Quizá lograban que saliera bien. 

 

* * *

Y ahí estaban, una semana después de aquello, con Steve mirandole expectante, con los brazos extendidos y una bolsa, abierta y vacía. Tony le miraba, entre incrédulo y molesto. 

 

—¿Realmente es necesario? Estoy aquí ¿no? —Preguntó el moreno, ofuscado por la intransigencia de su compañero de equipo. Había pasado una semana llevando una vida sana, bueno, más cercana a lo sano de lo que la llevaba, en parte gracias a Steve, pero aquello le parecia tomar medidas exageradas.

 

—Sí, estás aquí. Pero en tu casa hay mas alcohol que el la mitad de los bares de la cuidad.—Repuso el rubio, agitando la bolsa en sus manos. Tony puso los ojos en blanco pero terminó por acceder, abriendo el mueble bar para ayudarle a guardar todo el alcohol que contenía. Tomó la primera botella con dramatismo y se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de hablar. 

 

—Adiós, tequila.— Esta vez fue el momento de Steve de poner los ojos en blanco. Sabía bien que Tony era muy capaz de utilizar aquel tipo de bromas para quitarle peso a cosas importantes, sin embargo eso no hacia más llevadero. 

 

—Mi querido Margarita.— Steve le miro con una ceja alzada. Tony respondió con una mirada compungida. Repitió lo mismo con las primeras 20 botellas solo por el placer de desesperar al rubio.

 

Lo cierto era que habían tenido una larga conversación -quizá demasiado cercana a la discusión- sobre lo absurdo de dejar de salir de fiesta si tenia alcohol suficiente para montar una aun mayor en su propia casa en el momento que se le antojase, que había terminado con la idea de Steve de sacar todo el alcohol de la casa y que les había llevado a la pintoresca situación que vivían en aquellos momentos. Tony aun se preguntaba por qué había terminado accediendo. 

 

Casi una hora y varias bolsas mas de las que el capitán había calculado, terminaron de empaquetarlo todo y guardarlo en un sitio en que el moreno no tuviera acceso fácil. Tony se dejó caer sobre el sofá, mirando a Steve rebuscar algo entre las cosas que había traído aquella tarde. Habían pasado una semana en pacifica convivencia. Discutían, sí. Dudaba que fueran capaces de dejar de hacerlo en algún momento porque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a callarse las cosas que no consideraban correctas. Sin embargo entraba dentro de lo soportable, incluso recomendable. Saber que tenia alguien que le diría las cosas con claridad si creía que se equivocaba no estaba mal del todo. Por lo demás todo estaba resultando menos incomodo de lo que hubiera podido esperar. Steve le llamaba o escribía un par de veces al día para asegurarse de que algo de comida llegaba a su estomago. Se pasaba a verle algunas tardes, si sabia que no había comido en condiciones a veces se presentaba con algo de cena y le obligaba a distraerse. Si tenían tiempo libre Tony se dedicaba a redescrubirle alguna maravilla del cine de la época en la que estuvo congelado, si el trabajo le tenia demasiado ocupado Steve se limitaba a tomar asiento en un rincón del taller y dibujar -dibujarle en realidad, pero esto era algo que el genio aun no había descubierto, podía sentir la mirada del moreno en su espalda pero estaba demasiado enfrascado en su trabajo como para atar cabos- durante un par de horas, hasta que escuchaba las tripas ajenas rugir hambrientas y le obligaba a hacer un descanso. Era mucho mas soportable de lo que hubiera podido pensar, se atrevía a decir que incluso agradable. 

 

Volvió en si al sentir el peso del sofá hundirse a su lado, ladeo la cabeza para ver a Steve con dos vasos de los que solía utilizar para beber, llenos a la mitad de un liquido de color tinto. Le miró y par de veces sin comprender, antes de ladear la cabeza hacia la isla de la cocina, descubriendo allí una botella de mosto recién abierta. Rió entre dientes en lo que tomaba uno de los vasos. Cuando cada uno tuvo el suyo Steve habló de nuevo.

 

—No es cuestión de no brindar, solo hay que cambiar el contenido.—Comentó, haciendo referencia a lo dicho por Tony aquella primera noche, cuando hizo promesas sobre su futura abstinencia. El contrario solo contestó con una carcajada, rodando de nuevo los ojos antes de chocar su vaso con el otro. Dio un trago del liquido dulzón y se volvió a apoyar en el respaldo del sofá, hombro con hombro contra Steve. Lo cierto era que se podría acostumbrar a aquello. 


End file.
